Ensaio
by Larme Delamort
Summary: Ayumu e Hiyono ensaiam um roteiro de uma peça da Branca de Neve. Mas o papel principal não é de Hiyono. [One Shot]


**Disclaimer:** Spiral e seus personagens aqui utilizados não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Ayumu e Hiyono ensaiam um roteiro de uma peça da "Branca de Neve". Mas o papel principal não é de Hiyono.

* * *

**Ensaio**

_por Delamort_

"Era uma vez, num reino muito distante, uma linda princesa, de cabelos pretos como o ébano, lábios vermelhos como o sangue e pele branca como a neve. Seu nome era Branca de Neve."

- Que nome original – murmurou Ayumu, girando os olhos.

- Narumi-san! – Hiyono exclamou irritada. – Você prometeu que não iria mais interromper! Já é a quarta vez que temos que começar do zero. Será que não consegue ficar calado um minuto? Você está sempre fazendo esse tipo de comentário, e-

- Tá bom, tudo bem, eu fico calado. – ele a interrompeu de uma vez, ou ela nunca pararia. – Não é você que vai ter que usar uma fantasia ridícula. – acrescentou numa voz baixa.

Hiyono, não ouvindo o último comentário, continuou.

"A mãe da Branca de Neve havia morrido. O rei, sentindo-se muito solitário, decidiu casar-se novamente. No entanto, o que ele não sabia é que a nova rainha era, na verdade, uma feiticeira má. Ela possuía um-"

Hiyono levantou ligeiramente os olhos do roteiro e encontrou Ayumu cochilando na cadeira, seu próprio roteiro escorregara de suas mãos para o chão.

- Narumi-saaaaaaaan! – seu grito fez Ayumu despertar assustado.

- O quê? Eu não estava dormindo! – ele apanhou rapidamente seu roteiro do chão.

- Não é possível, você é muito ingrato, Narumi-san! Eu vim até aqui só para ensaiar com você-

- E para comer.

- Eu não vim para comer!

- Hm, então eu suponho que algum fantasma tenha comido todas aquelas maçãs.

A garota não se abalou.

- Viu como é ingrato? Eu só comi aquelas maçãs porque estava demonstrando para você como fazer o papel da Branca de Neve! Afinal, não foi pra isso que você me chamou? – Hiyono falava rápido, sem dar chances para Ayumu rebater. – Eu vim aqui com toda a boa vontade te ajudar a praticar o roteiro e você fica fazendo comentários sarcásticos, ou me acusando de ser comilona, ou pior, dormindo! – ela terminou com as mãos na cintura e um olhar acusador.

Ayumu percebeu que ela estava ficando irritada; normalmente, não se importaria com isso, mas ele realmente precisava da ajuda de alguém para praticar o_ maldito_ roteiro da _maldita_ peça para o _maldito_ festival cultural da escola.

- Tudo bem, eu não falo mais nada. Mas eu não sei quem foi o _gênio_ que escolheu um _garoto_ para fazer o papel de princesa.

- Os papéis foram escolhidos por sorteio, já te falei. E se você não tivesse faltado no dia, poderia ter feito uma objeção e, quem sabe, um novo sorteio seria realizado. – Hiyono tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, seus olhos brilhavam.

Certamente ela adoraria ter feito o papel de princesa, achava que ela era perfeita para isso. Mas ver Ayumu passar por esse vexame era ainda mais divertido, e mais do que compensava pelo seu insignificante papel de narradora.

- Você é uma princesa horrível, Narumi-san. Vamos de novo, do começo. – Hiyono segurou-se para não rir da expressão no rosto de Ayumu; um misto hilário de indignação e resignação.

Ele passou as páginas do roteiro furiosamente, descontando no papel toda sua frustração.

- Certo, vamos acabar logo com isso.

Hiyono começou a narrar novamente, fazendo também as vozes da madrasta, do espelho e do caçador, enquanto Ayumu representava terrivelmente a Branca de Neve. Era uma pena que eles ainda estavam no estágio de ensaiar textos, ou Hiyono teria se divertido imensamente observando as tentativas de Ayumu de agir como uma garota. Por enquanto, ela apenas tentava convencê-lo, sem sucesso, a falar com uma voz mais fina e delicada.

- Oh, por favor, deixem-me ficar aqui com vocês. Minha madrasta má está me perseguindo. – Ayumu lia sua fala sem emoção nenhuma.

- Assim não dá, Narumi-san! Se você não fizer direito agora, será um desastre na hora na peça! – mais uma vez, Hiyono interrompeu.

- Olha, não dá para ser melhor que isso, a própria peça é horrível. E se você acha que é fácil, porque não faz você? – Ayumu pensou que ela finalmente desistiria. Já era ensaio suficiente por um dia.

No entanto, Hiyono leu a mesmíssima fala, com as mesmas palavras, numa atuação perfeita.

- Viu? Não é difícil, não.

Ayumu ficou um momento em silêncio, olhando para seu roteiro, reunindo coragem. Teria que fazer aquilo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, se não quisesse perder _muitos_ pontos na nota final. Engoliu em seco e leu a mesma fala novamente. Ou pelo menos tentou:

- Oh, por favor, deixem-me ficar aqui com vocês! – falou na voz mais feminina que conseguia imaginar, numa atuação tão ruim que parecia proposital. O resultado não foi o esperado.

Hiyono desistiu de tentar segurar o riso e caiu na gargalhada, atirando-se para trás no sofá e deixando seu roteiro cair. Para Ayumu, foi a gota d'água.

Com o rosto mais que vermelho, ele atirou o roteiro no chão, irritado, e saiu para a cozinha, tirando panelas do armário e ingredientes da geladeira, enquanto Hiyono dobrava-se no sofá, ainda rindo escandalosamente.

- Se continuar a rir, não vai ter janta! – Ayumu ameaçou, sentindo-se mais e mais ridículo a cada segundo.

Suas palavras surtiram efeito; Hiyono parou de rir, mas ainda possuía um sorriso no rosto e lágrimas nos olhos. Ela aproximou-se e sentou no balcão, observando Ayumu cortar legumes.

- Me desculpe, Narumi-san, de verdade. – sua voz ainda possuía vestígios de riso.

- Eu não vou fazer esse papel ridículo, não me importa quantos pontos eu perca. – ele resmungou.

Hiyono apenas apoiou o queixo na palma da mão, sem dizer nada.

Aquele seria o melhor festival cultural que a escola já tivera, com certeza.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais uma fanfic com Ayumu e Hiyono... não consigo parar de escrever com eles :P 

Idéia que veio totalmente do nada, para minha alegria :)

Eu mesma ri muito imaginando o Ayumu lendo aquela fala com voz de mulher XDD

Chega, vou dormir u-u


End file.
